


Maple

by Missy



Category: Calamity Jane (1953)
Genre: Chores, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curtain Fic, F/F, Fireplaces, Fluff, Kisses, Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange, Shipoween: Seasonal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Before they can kiss by the fire, Katie and Calam have to clean out the fireplace.
Relationships: Calamity Jane/Katie Brown
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Maple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



“Do you want to give me a hand with this fireplace?” Katie asked Calam, a smile on her face, “or were you going to spend all morning eating sugar on snow?”

Calamity looked away from the treat and grinned. “Sorry Kates. I right lose my mind when I get a little maple in me.”

Katie couldn’t fight her on that point – Calam had been the one to tap the trees last winter. “You and everyone else in this town,” said Katie. But she didn’t seem to hold it against Calam, who knelt down and began to help her clean the chimney of any needles that might be set alight when Katie lit the first fire of the season. Black ash rained down into the burlap sack Katie held out, and Calam knew she’d be on the roof soon, making sure the entire structure was clean.

“You’re being an awful big help,” Katie said, meaning it this time, and she peeked upward to make sure it was clear. “You’re going to have to go on…”

“…The roof,” Calam said. “Supposin’ we try a test fire to see if that’s necessary?”

“Well, I suppose that’d be all right.” Calam loaded the hearth with pine logs, and Katie carefully struck the flame with paper and flint. The fire roared and smoldered, but didn’t bring down a rain of sparks or soot.

“Ain’t that purty?” asked Calam, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“As a picture,” Katie said. She kissed Calam’s cheek as they knelt down by the flames and made sure the fire was screened.

“A nice night for cuddling,” Katie said.

“Shoot, just cuddling?” Calamity asked. The slightest pout from her made Katie’s heart melt. She couldn’t deny her a thing, and she’d been so good to help her with the fireplace.

“Oh, much more than that,” she said, and pulled Calamity in for a warm kiss.


End file.
